


Not What You'd Expect Cassandra To Do

by Vesania94



Series: Aria: Shorts from Skyhold [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra is a Good Friend, I'll Think Of You, Other, Singing, cassandra likes pattycake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesania94/pseuds/Vesania94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wonders what an odd noise coming from his door is, and finds the Seeker and the Inquisitor enjoying their afternoon.<br/>__<br/>One off adorable scene to work on something to pass the time.</p><p>Cass and Grace are good friends in my game, despite a VERY rocky start (threatened execution counts as rocky, right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What You'd Expect Cassandra To Do

_slap slap , slap slap, slap slap, slap slap slap slap_

Cullen started from his paperwork to a strange sound coming out from in front of his door. He knew that sound, it was very unmistakably the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and there was no logical reason that there should be that sound coming through his door at three in the afternoon.

Confused, he wandered over to peek out the tiny barred window just in time to hear a gentle voice start singing:

_I’ll think of you as I go_  
_So when I leave you’re not alone_

He smiled as he recognized Grace’s voice. He quietly opened the door and almost gave himself away, stifling a laugh as he realized who Grace was singing to –no, with.

Of all the people in Skyhold, Grace was playing patty-cake with Cassandra on the battlements in broad daylight.

_Oh it’s a long and winding road_  
_And you don’t have to walk alone_

Admittedly, the Seeker wasn’t a bad singer, their melody and harmony carrying over the walls, twisting into each other, Cassandra’s mezzo weaving into Grace’s soprano. He quietly snuck back into his office, determined not to let her see. She would be mortified if anyone found out that she had been seen. Of course, if she was worried about being seen she wouldn't be doing this on the battlements.

_And I will never lose my way_  
_even if the skies are grey_  
_‘cause I’ll think of you when I’m down._

He let the door shut quietly behind him, and snickered carefully to himself. He’d have to ask Grace about it later… when Cassandra wasn’t around to hear him.


End file.
